


Доска

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Pirates (Пиратские AU) [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Роберт возвращается туда, откуда когда-то ушёл. Его не ждёт ничего хорошего. Или?
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Pirates (Пиратские AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930129





	Доска

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: неизменно великолепная Tod in Venedig

С глаз Роберта сдёргивают повязку, и он видит ровно то, что ожидал: презрительно изогнутые губы, рыжую щетину, черную рубашку с распахнутым воротом и жёлтый пояс-кушак. В отличие от своей команды Марко выглядит, будто он только что помылся и переоделся — и Роберт может побиться об заклад, что так и было: болезненная тяга к чистоте была притчей во языцех, и Шмель не раз заходил в опасные порты, только чтобы пополнить запас пресной воды, расходуемой капитаном с нечеловеческой скоростью. Впрочем, эта привычка никак не влияла на отношение экипажа. Марко любили. Не только за удачу, которая часто сопутствует рыжим, а за всё сразу — его харизма освещала каждый уголок корабля даже в самые чёрные дни. Перепадало этого света и Роберту. Когда-то.

— Смотрите, кто вернулся! — Марко криво ухмыляется. — Добро пожаловать на борт Шмеля, почти домой. Кстати, где твой красный мундир? А, Роберт?

Роберт переступает коленями по нагревшейся деревянной палубе и молчит. Мундир с него сорвали в том же переулке, где приложили чем-то тяжёлым по затылку. Сейчас по здоровенной шишке прилетает мозолистой ладонью так, что Роберт утыкается носом в ботфорты Марко.

— Отвечай капитану, крыса.

Ботфорты исчезают, Роберт с трудом восстанавливает равновесие — было бы проще, если бы не стянутые за спиной руки, — и поворачивает голову на шум, открывая в изумлении рот: Марко закрывает его от всех, обнажив клинок, и совершенно по-кошачьи шипит:

— Прочь руки. Он мой.

Кто-то в толпе непочтительно фыркает. Ещё чей-то голос саркастически комментирует: «Ну, конечно, кэп, только твоя добыча». Марко обводит взглядом свою команду и торговца с его громилами, ожидающего награды, и раздельно говорит опасно спокойным голосом:

— Этот человек мой. Что я с ним сделаю — только моя забота, но к утру его бренные останки уже не будут пачкать корабль. Отведите его в каюту.

Роберта подхватывают и волокут, едва давая возможность самому шевелить затекшими ногами. В капитанской каюте усаживают на единственный стул. Матс, мерзко ухмыляясь, вытаскивает по-хозяйски из рундука бутылочку масла и водружает посреди стола.

— Повеселись.

— Напоследок, на всю катушку, — куда теплее добавляет Лукаш, потрепав Роберта по плечу.

В ожидании Роберт осматривается. За прошедшие годы почти ничего не изменилось. Чёрно-жёлтый флаг, небрежно разбросанная одежда, а вот бутылка рома у койки — что-то новое, раньше Марко не увлекался. Дверь скрипит, впуская хозяина каюты, положения и жизни Роберта. Тот улыбается:

— Привет, Марко.

Марко выглядит уставшим. Время не было к нему милосердно, но он всё ещё хорош: кривая ухмылка — более жёсткая, чем помнит Роберт, задранный подбородок, плечи стали шире, а вот в талии он такой же тонкий и гибкий, как тогда, когда...

— Как ты мог так глупо попасться? — Марко, кажется, в ярости, но он наливает из кувшина в жестяной таз воду и влажной тряпкой промывает слипшиеся от крови волосы Роберта на затылке.

Роберт в ответ только пожимает плечами:

— Все в курсе, что ты хочешь мою голову. Рано или поздно это должно было закончиться именно так.

Марко кивает, обходя стул и глядя сверху вниз:

— Я мечтал, что тебя притащат вот так, я перегну тебя через стол и выебу... — Он давится смешком, заметив масло на столе. — Матс?

Роберт кивает, и Марко продолжает уже серьёзно:

— ... а потом заставлю прогуляться по доске. И чтобы никто не видел, как ты хромаешь до её конца, — ты же гордый: без слова, без жалобы — и я отпущу свой конец доски и посмотрю, как ты летишь, кувыркаясь, и идёшь на дно, пуская пузыри на радость акулам. И наконец смогу спать спокойно.

— В этих широтах нет акул, — замечает Роберт.

— Неважно, какие морские гады обглодают твои кости...

Марко развязывает Роберту руки и снова становится напротив, опираясь на стол.

Роберт разминает кисти, стараясь не утыкаться взглядом в пах Марко, вместо этого задирая голову выше. Длинная шея и ключицы в распахнутом вороте рубашки не помогают. Теоретически он прекрасно осознаёт, что ему не суждено пережить эту ночь. На практике ему совершенно плевать.

У Марко закрыты глаза и совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица: губы решительно сжаты, но ресницы прикрыты так безмятежно, будто он спит. Роберт осторожно, ожидая окрика или удара, обхватывает бёдра Марко и притягивает его к себе. Ничего не происходит, тот даже глаз не открывает. Роберт гладит его ягодицы, собственнически сжимая, горячо дышит в живот. Его начинает лихорадить, когда он справляется со шнуровкой — что за конструкция: если приспичит, обмочишься, пока распустишь завязки. Дрожащими руками спускает штаны и наконец может ощутить под ладонями прохладную кожу. Роберту приходится глубоко вздохнуть — его потряхивает, хочется вцепиться, смять, наставить синяков, чтобы потом Марко мог вспоминать его хотя бы несколько недель. Но он только гладит бёдра с почти невидимыми золотистыми тонкими волосками, пробегает пальцами вверх до рёбер и возвращается, надавливая раскрытыми ладонями. Член Марко полужёсткий, но сам он молчит, свесив безвольно руки. Роберту видно снизу, как раздуваются его ноздри, но это вся реакция, кроме лёгкого вздоха, когда Роберт вбирает член в рот, посасывая и обвивая головку языком до полного размера и твёрдости. Член у Марко небольшой, аккуратный, идеально пропорциональный и Роберт может брать его глубоко, сглатывая, чтобы сжимающееся горло выбило хоть какие-то звуки из этой мраморной статуи.

Марко дышит чаще и кладёт руки на плечи Роберта, но не открывает глаз и позволяет себе только вздохи — и то кусает губы, чтобы сдержаться. Роберт разминает его задницу, разводит половинки, не прекращая двигать головой, осторожно нащупывает розовый — он помнит — вход и массирует, надавливая, но не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь: не так, не насухую. В конце концов отрывается от члена Марко, удовлетворённо разглядывая его, гордо стоящий, блестящий от слюны, облизывает палец и, покружив, вдавливает, чувствуя, как сопротивляются мышцы, хотя Марко не зажимается.

— У тебя давно никого не было, — говорит Роберт. Тишина становится невыносимой, масло далеко, так, что ему сейчас не дотянуться, и он боится сделать Марко больно.

— Пять лет, — неожиданно отзывается Марко. – Так у меня никого не было пять лет.

Роберт судорожно втягивает воздух, осознавая, что это означает. Он ушёл пять лет назад. Ушёл с боем: на запястье под жёлтой лентой у Марко остался шрам, а у Роберта — в уголке губ, справа, где лезвие чиркнуло, почти не причинив вреда, но оставив память.

Роберт встаёт, хватает масло и теснит Марко к койке, впиваясь поцелуями в шею, не отпуская задницы, о которой грезил даже чаще, чем о кривой ухмылке. В губы поцеловать даже не пытается — какой-то невысказанный запрет висит в воздухе. Марко падает на спину, и Роберт стягивает с него ботфорты и штаны, расстёгивает рубашку, распахивая, чтобы обнажить грудь, раздевается сам и опускается на колени, разводя Марко ноги и подсовывая подушку под поясницу.

Марко лежит неподвижно, вытянув руки, безразлично уставившись в потолок. Странный контраст тела, которое явно просит прикосновений, подрагивающих мышц живота, торчащих сосков, протекающего члена и этого бесстрастного лица заводит Роберта. Он снова берёт член Марко в рот, предварительно открыв бутылочку, и сосёт, одновременно проталкивая смазанный палец в Марко, задыхаясь от того, насколько тесно даже одному пальцу, как сжимаются вокруг него стенки. Другой рукой дотягивается до соска, сжимает, вознаграждённый ещё одним сдержанным вздохом. Он не торопится. Это его последняя ночь, и он, чёрт возьми, распорядится ею, как захочет. Выпускает член изо рта, лизнув напоследок по всей длине, закидывает ногу Марко на плечо и вводит два пальца, двигая и разводя, пытаясь нащупать то место, которое всегда заставляло Марко выгибаться и стонать в голос. Сегодня он только вздрагивает и сжимает кулаки. Роберт вглядывается в знакомые черты, почти не затронутые происходящим. Уже три пальца внутри, грудь Марко поднимается всё чаще, руки комкают простыню. Но он не смотрит на Роберта, всё ещё предпочитая ему потолок. Масла в бутылочке остаётся всего ничего, когда Роберта осеняет.

Он аккуратно укладывает ногу Марко на постель, целуя в колено, в щиколотку, проводя языком по своду стопы, а потом изогнувшись наскоро растягивает себя, морщась от неприятных ощущений, — он начинает сразу с двух пальцев и особо не церемонится. Решив, что подготовлен достаточно, осёдлывает бёдра Марко, поглаживая его член скользкой рукой, собираясь с духом. У него тоже так никого не было эти пять лет. Собственно, так у него было только с Марко — первым мужчиной, которому он был готов позволить всё. Да и вообще первым мужчиной. Роберт откидывается назад и медленно насаживается на член, не сумев сдержать шипения: это больно, как ад, растяжение почти невыносимо, но это стоит того, потому что Марко смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами, и губы шевелятся, произнося беззвучно его имя.

Опустившись полностью, Роберт опирается сзади одной рукой на койку, а другой проводит по своему животу, груди, кружит по соскам, чувствуя, как боль отступает, проводит по своему члену. Марко стонет, его бёдра дёргаются вверх, и Роберт начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, а после всё больше увеличивая скорость и амплитуду, практически прыгая на Марко, как заправская шлюха, не сдерживая стонов и вскриков. Марко дотягивается до члена Роберта — он не забыл и делает всё правильно, а Роберт только боится закрыть глаза, а то и потерять сознание. Он бы кончил даже, если бы Марко не трогал его: он нашёл верный угол и при каждом движении по позвоночнику проскакивают искры, так что всё это не продлится долго — Марко тоже на грани...

Роберт кричит, выплескивая смущающе обильное количество семени Марко на живот, грудь и рубашку. Несколько капель долетают до лица, и Марко жмурится, облизываясь, его черты искажаются, когда он подаётся вверх и кончает внутри Роберта. Роберт падает на него, опираясь на локти, чтобы не повредить. Они содрогаются от последних остаточных спазмов удовольствия, Марко обнимает Роберта, притягивая ближе и целуя с отчаянием обречённого. Оторвавшись, он смотрит, проводя языком по губам, и Роберт выдыхает:

— Мы можем пока подождать немного с доской? Я сейчас просто не дойду до её конца.

Марко смеётся:

— Никакой доски, пока я не получу второй раунд.

Он обхватывает Роберта ногами и Роберт чувствует, что снова возбуждается...

***

Марко похож на кота, когда, брезгливо дёргая спиной, вытирает себя и Роберта влажной тканью вместо полноценного мытья. Роберт расслабленно напоминает, что умирать он может и забрызганный семенем – не стоит тратить воду и силы. Марко фыркает и толкает его в плечо:

— Шлюпка ждёт тебя. Сегодня на страже Эрлинг, я отвлеку его. И, Роберт...

Роберт приподнимается, вопросительно выгибая бровь.

— Постарайся больше не попадаться. Второй раз мне будет труднее объясняться с командой.


End file.
